Lightweight travel golf bags are known and used by golfers desiring to bring their golfing equipment with them while travelling or on vacation. Such golf bags have generally been manufactured of nylon fabrics. The disadvantage of such nylon golf bags is that they do not provide the protection of a more rigid bag. Rigid plastic golf bags have been proposed but have not been popularly received. Prior art plastic golf bags have had cumbersome designs for connecting the cover to the bag. In such designs, the cover, once opened, must be separately carried or otherwise stored. Unlike nylon golf bags or conventional leather golf bags, the hard plastic cover cannot be folded and stored within pockets in the bag. It is to be appreciated that the golfer who is already carrying his bag will find it extremely awkward to carry the cover as well.
It would be desirable to provide a golf bag cover in a plastic golf bag that is easily opened and which may be retained with the bag. It would be desirable if the cover could be used as a receptacle for towels, golf balls, gloves and the like.